thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Rybak
Alec Rybak is the father of Mads and is Thayer's legal and step-father. He is also Sutton's godfather who has some shady secrets about Sutton and Emma's birth mother along with Ted. Alec is a member of the Rybak Family. Season One He lives with Mads, and is shown to disapprove of Thayer being in LA, and is annoyed when Mads sends him money. He and Ted always seem to be talking about the secrets of the past when nobody else is around, and he suspects Sutton is missing even though he has no proof since 'she' is still home. He was using Derek to gain info about Sutton and Emma. He also framed Ethan for the murder of Derek. Rebecca showed him a photo she received. It was of Alec holding a crowbar and about to hit Derek. He said he was just calming him down. In Unholy Matrimony Alec is arrested by the police after they find the tire-iron used to kill Derek in his golf caddy. Dan leads the arrest as everyone is stunned. Season Two In The Revengers, Alec is set to have no bail, and is to stay in custody until a trial is set. After the court date, Alec winks at Emma, which she thinks is a signal from him that he knows who she really is. This is proven true when he confesses to Emma that he's known about the switch for a while and tells her that Sutton cannot be trusted. When Thayer goes to see Alec, he pushes Thayer's buttons by asking about going back and forth with Emma and Sutton, which causes him to get extremely angry. Alec warns Thayer to be careful with his temper. Alec, later in the episode convinces Theresa to take his case. Alec is last seen promising Rebecca he'll be out soon. In Cheat, Play, Love Alec gets his attorney to check finger prints on his golf bag to prove he didn't murder Derek. A woman's prints are found on it. He wants this print to be used as proof that someone set him up by putting the weapon in his bag. He tells his attorney that its likely Rebecca or someone hired. He tells his daughter that Derek called him very upset and told him to come immediately. Derek was upset and wild, so he picked up the tire iron in the shop to urge him to back away, but that was it. He said Derek was going on wildly about a girl in the lake. In Advantage Sutton, after proving he was framed, Alec is let out of jail. In A Kiss Before Lying, Alec takes Rebecca to The Cabin, and there they play a game of cat and mouse. In Regrets Only, Alec and Kristin make out and kiss while Rebecca is watching them. She tells Ted about it and then Ted confronts Alec about the kiss and Alec reminds him of the huge favor that he did for him seventeen years ago - Rebecca told Alec about her pregnancy and told him to hide it from Ted, but Alec told Ted anyway so that he could adopt his biological daughter, Sutton - but then Ted slaps him. In To Lie For, Dan violently confronts Alec about the secret he told Theresa and finds out about the twins and that Ethan has been lying to him for a long time. During Theresa's memorial, a waitress gives Alec a letter from some lady. The letter says, "Meet me on the roof" and right after he reads it, he goes to the roof and finds Rebecca. Rebecca says that she's figured it all out and knows who the killer is, she says Alec has been engineering it all, and that "It is amazing how far we will go to protect our loved ones." which implies that someone close to him is the killer. At the end of the episode, Alec falls through the roof and we see that Thayer has the murder weapon which implies that he is killed Derek and Theresa. Gallery Quiz alec.jpg RebeccaandAlec1x14.jpg 119TheLyingGame1131.jpg 119TheLyingGame1121.jpg 117TheLyingGame0540.jpg 118TheLyingGame1160.jpg 120TheLyingGame0323.jpg 118TheLyingGame1269.jpg The Lying Game S01E02 mkv2599.jpg The Lying Game S01E02 mkv2408~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E02 mkv1990~0.jpg 0204alec1.jpg Alec and rebecca.jpg 130002 2326 pre.jpg AlecDerekS1E5-1161338280923982976.jpg Alec and kristen.png Category:Rybak Family Category:Characters